Revenge
by Nebula Umbra
Summary: Mal wider was wäre wenn. Pairing KaiTyson. Extremes Fantasy und..... Tja Lesen.
1. Default Chapter

Revenge   
  
Titel: Revenge  
  
Teil:1/?  
  
Autor: Shadowdragon  
  
Email: shadowdragon1@gmx.net   
  
Fandom: Beyblade  
  
Rating: PG-16  
  
Warnings: com, angst, dark, lemon, rape  
  
Kommentar: Nichts gehört mir.   
  
Inhalt: Was währe wenn.   
  
Pairing: Kai/Tyson,  
  
Ray/Max,  
  
Robert/Jonny,  
  
Enrique/Oliver,  
  
Lee/Kevin,  
  
Tala/Bryan,  
  
Cennotaph/Kenny,  
  
Lupenex/Saquinex,  
  
Ian/Sophia,  
  
Gary/Mariah  
  
~Ich bin Sophia van Hellsing, 16 Jahre.   
  
Dies ist eine Geschichte über Schmerz, Gewalt und Tod   
  
aber auch über die Liebe und Freundschaft.   
  
Begonnen hat es aber schon vor 16 Jahren.   
  
In einer Nacht im Februar, im Jahr der Schlange,   
  
für die, die sich nicht mit dem Chinesischen Kalender auskennen,   
  
das Jahr 1989.   
  
Damals wurden mein Zwilling und ich geboren.   
  
Das Rad des Schicksals hatte begonnen sich zu drehen.   
  
Als wir vier wurden, wurden wir durch einen unglücklichen Zufall getrennt.   
  
Doch jetzt 12 Jahre später erfüllen sich die Geschichten,   
  
das Schicksal hat einen Weg gefunden.  
  
tbc 


	2. Entführt

Revenge   
  
//Oh das wird mir der Zwerg büßen. Niemand macht so was mit mir.// Kai war sauer, extrem sauer.  
  
Der kleine Japaner hatte ihn fast geschlagen und dafür wollte er ihn büßen lassen.   
  
{Boris, ich will dass du Tyson Granger in die Abtei schaffst.}  
  
sprach er ihn das Telefon. Als er vom anderen Ende Zustimmung bekam legte er auf.  
  
##bei Tyson##  
  
Der blauhaarige war ziemlich Stolz auf sich. Immerhin hatte er Kai,   
  
den Anführer der BladeSharks, fast besiegt.   
  
Tyson grinste die ganze vor sich hin bis er von mehreren Armen gepackt   
  
und ihn eine Seitenstraße gezerrt wurde.   
  
Er erkannte nur ein paar schwarzgekleidete Männer,   
  
bevor ihm ein Tuch vor den Mund gehalten wurde.   
  
//Chloroform.// Dachte er bevor er zusammenbrach.   
  
Das er in den Kofferraum eines schwarzen Wagens geworfen wurde,   
  
bekam er nicht mehr mit.   
  
Dieser Wagen fuhr Richtung Tokioter Flughafen.   
  
Dort wurde der blauhaarige in ein Flugzeug geschafft.   
  
Nachdem der blauhaarige auf einem der Sitze festgemacht worden war,   
  
spritze ihm ein Mann eine weiße Flüssigkeit. Ein Schlafmittel, ein sehr starkes.  
  
########### 2 Tage später ###########  
  
  
  
„Dieser Tyson, ist echt nicht zu unterschätzen."   
  
sagte Boris zu Kai, als sie zusammen in seinem Büro saßen.  
  
Boris hatte dafür gesorgt, das Tyson nach dem knappen Duell   
  
gegen Kai auf unergründlicher weise nicht zu Hause angekommen war.   
  
Er hatte ihn Entführen lassen.  
  
Es konnte nicht angehen, das es einen Jungen gab,   
  
der besser als Kai Hiwatari sein sollte.   
  
Schließlich hatte Boris selbst Kai hart Ausgebildet,   
  
damit er zu einem erfolgreichen Blader werden würde.  
  
„Ich habe diesen Jungen in den Keller bringen lassen.   
  
Er ist schon soweit vorbereitet, dass du deinen Spaß mit ihm haben wirst, Kai.   
  
Ich hoffe doch, dass du dieser kleinen Ratte eine Lektion erteilen wirst?"   
  
Boris sah direkt und ohne umschweife in das kalte Gesicht des jungen Russen.  
  
„Natürlich, werde ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen, der hat mich fast besiegt, das werde ich nicht dulden!"   
  
Kai war sauer, es wagte doch tatsächlich jemand, ihn den ungeschlagenen, fast zu besiegen.  
  
„Gut, dann geh in den Keller und erteile ihn eine Lektion."   
  
damit war für Boris das Gespräch beendet und Kai stand ohne weiter Worte auf und verließ das Büro Richtung Keller.  
  
//Verdammt, jetzt hätte ich ihn fast besiegt…Mist//   
  
Tyson war in besagtem Keller zu sich gekommen und registrierte nicht wirklich seine Situation.   
  
Ein kalter Hauch an seinen Beinen ließ ihm ein Schauer über den Körper jagen.  
  
//Scheiße, wieso ist das so kalt….und wo verdammt noch mal bin ich//   
  
Mit zunehmender Klarheit seiner Gedanken, nahm Tyson war,   
  
das er völlig Nackt war, in einen dunkeln Raum und das er in einer ziemlich ungemütlicher Lage war.  
  
Er kniete auf den Boden, seine Handgelenke waren auf den Rücken gefesselt.   
  
Sein Rücken schmerzte höllisch in dieser Lage, aber desto mehr sich bewegte,   
  
desto schlimmer schnitten sich die Fesseln in seine Haut.   
  
Er sah sich soweit es möglich war im Raum um. Das einzige was der junge Japaner entdeckte,   
  
war eine Tür und ein Tisch, auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche, sie war ziemlich schmal,   
  
und ein Gürtel oder ähnliches schien dort zu liegen, mehr war im Raum nicht zu entdecken.   
  
Das schwache Licht von der Decke erlaubt nicht viel Einsicht.  
  
//Blackout……ich weiß nur noch das ich Kai fast besiegt hätte….  
  
danach kann ich mich an nichts mehr erinnern…was ist nur passiert//   
  
Tyson versuchte krampfhaft sich an irgendwas zu erinnern, aber es klappte nicht.   
  
Er fühlte sich immer unwohler, langsam stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen,   
  
als er plötzlich das knarren der Tür hörte.  
  
Eine dunkele Gestalt betrat den Raum. Sie griff sich im vorgehen,   
  
den Gürtel vom Tisch und stand dann unmittelbar vor Tyson.   
  
Dieser konnte durch das schwache Licht das Gesicht nicht erkennen.   
  
Das brauchte er auch nicht, denn das nächste was er von sich gab, war ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei.  
  
„AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Tyson schrie wie am Spieß.   
  
Die Gestalt schlug immer und immer wieder auf seinen entblößten Körper ein.   
  
Es bildeten sich große und schmerzhafte Wunden, aber dies schien ihn nicht zu interessieren.  
  
„Du kleine Made wirst mich nicht noch mal so verarschen, hast du mich verstanden?"   
  
an der Stimme erkannte Tyson, das sich es hierbei um Kai handelte.   
  
„AHHHHHHHHHHH…hör…auf…bitte!" Tyson flehte unter Tränen Kai an aufzuhören.   
  
Doch diesen schienen die gepeinigten Schreie noch mehr zu motivieren.  
  
„Nein, du kleine Mistkröte, ich werde dir jetzt eine kleine Lektion erteilen.   
  
Einen Kai Hiwatari blamiert man nicht so einfach."   
  
Ein letzter Schlag mit dem Gürtel und Kai ließ von dem mit Blutüberströmten und Striemen und Wunden übersäten Körper ab.   
  
Sich des Schmerzes bewusst versuchte Tyson erst gar nicht, sich zu bewegen.   
  
Kai hatte ihn ordentlich mit dem Gürtel verprügelt, alles schmerzte und er wollte nur noch raus hier.   
  
„Da ich gleich noch trainieren muss, werden wir unsere Lektion auch schnell hinter uns bringen."   
  
kam es eiskalt von Kai. Dieser hatte sich wieder dem Tisch zu gewand,   
  
er legte den Gürtel nieder und nahm sich die Flasche von Tisch, dann ging er wieder zu Tyson.  
  
Mit einem Plop öffnete er die Flasche und goss den Inhalt vor Tyson auf den Boden.  
  
„Glaub mir Kleiner, du wirst gleich was richtige zu schlucken bekommen, als so ein blödes Gesöff."   
  
Mit einer flinken Bewegung drehte sich Kai zu Tysons Rückseite hin. [also Tyson lag schon vorher auf dem Bauch]   
  
Ohne jeglicher Rücksicht und Vorbereitung,   
  
nur mit grausamer Brutalität stieß er Tyson den schmalen Flaschenhals in den Hintern.  
  
„AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" gepeinigt vor Schmerz schrie dieser auf.   
  
„Oh, es gefällt dir!" Kai zog die Flasche wieder raus nur um sie im nächsten Moment noch tiefer in Tyson zu versenken.   
  
Mit roher Gewalt bewegte er die Flasche rein und raus. Tyson wimmert und schrie.   
  
Auch, das er inzwischen heftig durch dieses rein und raus zwischen den Beinen Blutete   
  
machte die Sache nicht weniger schmerzhaft für den Japaner.  
  
„Damit du mir nicht die ganze Zeit die Ohren voll heulst, kannst du auch was Kreatives mit deinen Mund anfangen."  
  
Kai hatte sich plötzlich vor Tyson gekniet. Die Hose samt Shorts hatte er sich schon entledigt.   
  
Er kniete nun mit steil aufgerichteter Erregung vor Tyson. Dieser versuchte den Kopf weg zudrehen,   
  
aber Kai hielt mit grober Gewalt im Nacken fest.   
  
Mit einen gezielten Stoße platzierte er seine harte und feuchte Spitze an Tyson Lippen.   
  
Um wenige Sekunden später mit dieser in den Mund einzudringen.   
  
Er trieb seinen harten und feuchten Schwanz tief in den Mund des jungen Blauhaarigen.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand Tysons Nacken haltend, bewegte er dessen Kopf vor und zurück.   
  
Stöhnend und keuchend ließ er Tyson immer mehr schlucken.   
  
Mit der linken Hand schließlich griff er zum Ende der Flasche welches noch aus Tyson raus ragte.  
  
Mit flinken und schnellen Bewegungen ließ er seinen Schwanz immer wieder in Tysons Mund gleiten,   
  
während er die Flasche immer wieder rein und raus schob.  
  
Mit einem heftigen Schrein kam Kai in Tysons Mund. Der Orgasmus übermannte ihn total,   
  
aber er konnte sich noch lange genug aufrecht halten, damit der sehen konnte, das Tyson auch alles brav schluckte.   
  
Als dieser zu Ende geschluckt hatte, ließ er seinen Schwanz aus Tysons Mund gleiten.  
  
„Ohhh…das…das…war gar…nicht schlecht…!" Noch immer keuchend sank Kai auf seine Beine zurück.   
  
Tyson hatte sein Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt.   
  
Seine Tränen mischten sich mit den Sperma Spuren die ihm noch aus dem Mund liefen.   
  
Ihm war schlecht und schwindlig, er hoffte dass Kai nun genug von ihm haben würde.  
  
Eine Hand an seiner Schulter ließ ihn aufschrecken.   
  
Kai stand nun vor ihm und riss ihn auf den Rücken herum.   
  
Diese plötzliche Aktion brachte Tyson wieder in die Realität.   
  
Er lag nun mit gefesselten Händen auf dem Rücken.   
  
Seine Hände und Beine waren fast senkrecht in der Höhe.   
  
Seine Rücken schmerzte durch den harten und kalten Boden aufs Neue höllisch.   
  
„So, kleiner jetzt ist die Lektion auch gleich vorbei" mit einem weiteren plop zog Kai die Flasche aus Tyson hinaus.   
  
„Ich musste mir zwar ein bisschen helfen, damit mein Schwanz wieder steht,   
  
nachdem du ihn so brav geblasen hast,   
  
aber die Vorstellung deinen geilen kleinen Arsch zu ficken und dich dabei wimmern und schreien zu hören,   
  
hat ihn von alleine wieder hart und feucht gemacht." und um dies auch unter Beweis zu stellen,   
  
rammte Kai seinen steifen Schwanz mit einen kräftigen Stoß in Tysons unergründliche Enge.  
  
Dieser schrie und heulte wie Kai es vermutet hatte. Er stieß immer wieder hart und fest in den Körper des jungen Blader hinein.   
  
Sich bewusst bald seine Kontrolle zu verlieren, strich er Tysons Schwanz so kräftig und brutal wie seine Stöße in den jüngeren.  
  
Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper, das Blut auf seinem Rücken und zwischen   
  
seinen Beinen ließen Tyson an den Rand des unerträglichen schwinden.   
  
Das stetig heftiger und festere stoßen und streicheln bekam er nicht mehr wirklich mit.   
  
Auch das Kai richtig feucht in ihm kam nicht mehr.  
  
Noch völlig überrumpelt von seinen zweiten Orgasmus ließ sich Kai aus Tyson gleiten.   
  
„Toll, jetzt will ich ihm eine Lektion erteilen und ficke ihn geil und hart und dieser Idiot wird Ohnmächtig."   
  
Noch ein bisschen wackelig erhob sich Kai von dem bewusstlosen Körper unter sich.   
  
Er sucht sich seine Sachen zusammen, schnitt noch schnell die Handfesseln auf.   
  
Tysons Arme fielen schlaff auf den Boden. An den Handgelenken hatten sich tiefe Fleischwunden geschnitten.   
  
Er war nur so mit offenen Wunden, Blutergüsse, Blut und Sperma übersäht.   
  
Noch mal mit einem kranken und fiesen Lächeln drehte sich Kai im Türrahmen nochmals um   
  
„Na hoffentlich hast du deine Lektion begriffen. Kai Hiwatari besiegt man nicht."  
  
Damit ging Kai und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
Als Kai den Keller verlassen hatte traf er auf einen schwarzhaarigen jungen,   
  
ca. 18 Jahre alt und für ihn ein wahrer Riese, ca.1, 80m groß.   
  
„Crow, bring den Jungen da drinnen auf die Krankenstation."   
  
Der angesprochene war etwas verwirrt als Kai ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihm vorbei ging.   
  
Um das besser zu verstehen betrat er den dunklen Kellerraum und fand einen kleinen blauhaarigen jungen auf dem Boden liegen,   
  
er war Ohnmächtig. Der schwarzhaarige musste gewaltig schlucken.   
  
Crow packte den Jungen in seine Jacke ein und trug ihn zur Krankenstation.  
  
#############  
  
Kai war inzwischen in die große Trainingshalle gegangen. Dort erwartete ihn schon sein Sparring Partner.   
  
Sophia schien schon eine weile zu warten.   
  
„Wie schön dass sich Mr.-ich-hab-es-nicht-nötig-zu-trainieren auch mal hier her bequemt."   
  
Sagte das weißhaarige Mädchen sarkastisch. „Was hat dich aufgehalten?"   
  
„Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber ich musste einer kleinen Mistkröte eine Lektion erteilen."   
  
War die hochnäsige Antwort. Damit begannen die beiden mit ihrem Training.   
  
#############  
  
Inzwischen hatte Crow, Tyson auf die Krankenstation gebracht.   
  
Aber er war nicht mehr allein, er hatte seine Schwestern Corbeau und Hédera zu sich geholt.   
  
Die drei standen um das Bett des Jungen, ein Arzt hatte seine Wunden versorgt.   
  
############  
  
„VERDAMMT!" Kai hatte jetzt schon dreimal gegen Sophia gebladet und dreimal verloren.   
  
Das Problem für ihn war das Boris Sophia nicht unbedingt aus der Abtei werfen würde, dazu war sie zu gut.  
  
//blöde Kuh. Wieso kann ich sie nicht besiegen? *grrr*//   
  
Kai sagte überhaupt nichts, sondern stampfte wütend aus der Halle.   
  
//O.K. machen wir halt Schluss für heute *grins*//   
  
sie zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ die Halle auch.   
  
Die weißhaarige machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer,   
  
welches im dritten Stock der Abtei lag.   
  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat schrie sie erst mal auf.   
  
„AH, großer Gott könnt ihr nicht in eurem Zimmer fummeln?"   
  
dieser Ausruf galt Tala und Bryan die auf dem dritten, unbenutzten Bett,   
  
lagen und wie gesagt fummelten.   
  
Die beiden sprangen vor schreck fast aus besagtem Bett   
  
und starrten das Mädchen mit den dämonischen Augen erschrocken an.   
  
„Mensch Sophia warum schreist du den so?" fragte Bryan das Mädchen in der Tür.   
  
„Bryan, ich habe gerade mit Kai gekämpft und da ist das erste was ich sehen will,   
  
nicht unbedingt ein fummelndes Pärchen." Sagte Sophia während sie ihre Hand in die Hüfte stemmte.   
  
„Sagt mal was ist das den für ein Auflauf hier?" fragte eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund, Ian.   
  
Der kleine Russe drängte sich an Sophia vorbei und baute sich vor den beiden Jungen, Tala und Bryan, auf.   
  
„Warum fummelt ihr eigentlich schon wider in unserem Zimmer?" „Ganz einfach, weil wir euch ärgern wollen."   
  
Antwortete Tala während er sich wider an Bryan kuschelte.   
  
Die beiden in der Tür verdrehten nur die Augen, dann wendete sich der kleinere Sophia zu.   
  
„Du Sophia, Crow hat gemeint das du auf die Krankenstation kommen sollst   
  
und nicht nur du, sondern auch unsere Turteltäubchen." Meinte er mit einem Blick über die Schulter.   
  
„Och Menno, warum wir?" schmollte der rothaarige,   
  
der hatte eigentlich heute noch was anderes vor gehabt.   
  
„Mitkommen!" kam nur die Aufforderung von der Tür und die beiden folgten Ian und Sophia.   
  
Weshalb sie in die Krankenstation sollten, würden sie erst dort erfahren.   
  
#############  
  
„Warum hat Kai ihm wehgetan?" fragte die jüngste der Rapax Geschwister,   
  
in ihrer kindlich naiven Art. Bevor sie eine Antwort erhalten konnte,   
  
kam der Rest des Teams in die Krankenstation, sprich Ian, Tala, Bryan und Sophia.   
  
„Ah, gut das ihr da seid. Boris wollte das dass gesamte Team hier ist." Begann Corbeau,   
  
die jüngere Zwillingsschwester.   
  
Bei diesen drei sah man wirklich dass sie Geschwister waren,   
  
alle hatten pechschwarzes Haar und unmenschlich gelbe Augen.  
  
„Weshalb den? Oh." Kam die Erkenntnis von Sophia recht schnell.   
  
Sie hatte den bewusstlosen Jungen entdeckt, außerdem betrat Boris das Zimmer.   
  
„Der Name des Jungen ist Tyson. Er wird hier in der Abtei Schüler werden.   
  
Sophia, Ian ihr habt die Verantwortung für ihn."   
  
Mit diesen Worten warf er ihr ein Bündel Kleidung zu und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
############  
  
Und die Verantwortung übernehmen hieß soviel wie `der Junge pennt bei euch´.  
  
Na ja das war klar gewesen, in ihrem Zimmer war das dritte Bett noch frei.   
  
Deshalb waren die beiden jetzt noch in dem Krankenzimmer,   
  
die anderen waren Trainieren gegangen.   
  
Der Arzt hatte gemeint dass der Junge bald wach werden würde.   
  
Und das sollte sich bald bestätigen. Der blauhaarige schlug langsam die Augen auf.  
  
Alles war hell und weiß um ihn herum.   
  
//Bin ich Tot?// fragte er sich.   
  
„Ne, du bist in der Krankenstation, die zur Abtei gehört."   
  
Bekam er eine Antwort. „AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Tyson war vor Schreck hochgefahren und hatte dabei auch extrem laut geschrieen.   
  
Und Sophia war vom Krankenbett gefallen.   
  
„Aua, sag mal spinnst du?" diese Worte hatte sie mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck gesagt,   
  
denn der Boden war relativ hart. „W…w…wer s…s…seid i…i…ihr?" stotterte der kleinere.   
  
„Ich bin Sophia. Das ist Ian." Stellte sie sich und Ian vor, während die weißhaarige aufstand.   
  
„U…u…und w…w…wie ha…ha…hast d…d…du da…da…das ge…ge…gemacht?"   
  
damit spielte Tyson auf die Sache mit der Beantwortung seiner ungestellten Frage an.   
  
„Ganz einfach unsere Sophia kann Gedankenlesen." Der kleine grinste breit als er das sagte.   
  
„G…g…Gedankenlesen? Wie das den?" fragte Tyson etwas verwirrt.   
  
„Wissen wir auch nicht. Hier zieh das an!" mit diesen Worten warf sie dem Japaner ein Bündel mit Kleidung zu,   
  
dann drehte sie sich um und zog Ian mit sich hinaus.   
  
###########  
  
Die Sachen die im diese Sophia zugeworfen hatte sahen nicht mal schlecht aus.   
  
Ein hellblauer Rollkragenpullover, eine dunkelblaue Jeans, eine dunkelblaue Weste,   
  
Shorts und ein zusammengefaltetes Tuch, mit dem konnte er nicht wirklich was anfangen.   
  
Die Sachen hatte er ziemlich schnell angezogen.   
  
Bevor er sich aber wider dem Tuch zuwenden konnte kamen Sophia und Ian wider rein.   
  
„Du, was ist das?" fragte er das Mädchen mit den violetten Augen.   
  
Die lächelte und nahm das zusammengefaltete Tuch,   
  
wie sich herausstellte war das ein Dreieckstuch und in dieses waren ein paar fingerlose Handschuhe eingewickelt.   
  
Sophia stellte sich hinter ihn und band das Tuch um den Kopf des jüngeren.   
  
Derweil zog Tyson sich die Handschuhe an. „So, fertig. Las uns gehen."   
  
Damit packte sie den Jungen und zog ihn durch die Gänge der Abtei, Ian folgte den beiden.   
  
„Ian guck mal bitte ins Zimmer." Sagte sie in befehlendem Ton.   
  
„Hä, warum den?" fragte Tyson verwirrt. „Zu deinem eigenen Schutz."   
  
Sagte Ian bevor er das Zimmer betrat.   
  
„Sophia? Die gute Nachricht ist Bryan und Tala fummeln nicht.   
  
Die schlechte unser Zimmer muss wegen Überfüllung geschlossen werden."   
  
Und der kleine hatte Recht, im Zimmer befanden sich die drei Rapax Geschwister, Bryan und Tala.   
  
„Leute, was soll das?" fragte sie und zog den verblüfften Tyson hinter sich her.   
  
„Wir wollten nur das neue Teammitglied begrüßen." Sagte Tala.   
  
„Moment mal. Was heißt neues Teammitglied?" Tyson fühlte sich ziemlich verarscht.   
  
„Boris hat gesagt, ich zitiere `Ihr habt die Verantwortung für ihn´ Zitat ende.   
  
Das heißt soviel wie ´er pennt bei euch´ und jeder der hier ist gehört zum Team. Das ist dein Bett."   
  
Damit schnappte sich nun seinerseits Ian die Hand von Tyson und zog ihn zu dem noch leeren Bett.   
  
Sophia setzte sich inzwischen zu Tala und Bryan, die es sich auf ihrem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatten.   
  
Ian setzte sich einfach zu Tyson, dem das ziemlich unangenehm war.   
  
Das Bett des jungen Russen war nämlich von den Rapax Geschwistern besetzt worden.   
  
„Also, bei uns im Team gibt es auch bestimmte Regeln, die erklären wir dir nachher.   
  
Zur Team Zusammensetzung ist nur zu sagen   
  
a)Crow und Corbeau haben die Verantwortung,   
  
b)Tala ist der Kapitän und   
  
c)Sophia hat das Sagen." Erklärte ihm Bryan, der bekam nach den letzten Worten von Sophia einen Schlag auf den Kopf.   
  
„AUA!" „Klappe! Zu den Regeln wäre zu sagen.   
  
1)Als Teammitglied darfst du von keinem anderen Abteischüler angerührt werden.   
  
2)Du hast dich, genau wie alle an die Hausordnung zu halten, wenn du das nicht tust bekommst du eine Strafarbeit.   
  
Die sind nicht speziell festgelegt, Boris entscheidet was du tun musst.   
  
3)Wir alle müssen um halb Acht in der Abtei sein.  
  
4)Wir dürfen nicht allein unterwegs sein.  
  
5)Wir haben Boris mit `Gospodin´ anzusprechen.  
  
6)Keiner von uns darf das allgemeine Training frühzeitig verlassen.  
  
Das wären die für alle von der Abtei geltenden Regeln. Intern im Team gilt.   
  
1)Wir vertrauen dem jeweils anderen, das ist wichtig für den Teamgeist.  
  
2)Wenn du Hilfe brauchst kannst du jeden von uns darum bitten.  
  
Aufstehen müssen wir um halb sechs, Frühstück gibt's um viertel nach sechs.   
  
Danach ist das Allgemeine Training. Um halb eins gibt es Mittagessen.   
  
Danach ist das spezial Training für unser Team. Und um Acht gibt es Abendessen.   
  
Um elf macht Boris seinen letzten Rundgang, dann müssen wir in unseren Zimmern sein."   
  
Führte Sophia weiter aus.   
  
„Und was ist wenn ich nicht hier sein will." Gab Tyson trotzig zurück.   
  
„Hey kleiner du hast überhaupt keine Wahl." Sagte Corbeau darauf.   
  
„Boris will dass du hier in der Abtei ausgebildet wirst.   
  
Das heißt das du ein ziemlich guter Blader sein musst."   
  
Sprach Crow weiter. „Ich hab fast gegen Kai gewonnen und deshalb hat der mir,   
  
wie er es ausgedrückt hat, eine Lektion erteilt." *schnief* *schluchz* der kleinere fing an zu weinen.   
  
„Hey, nicht weinen." Sagte Ian und strich Tyson über die Schulter,   
  
auch Sophia setzte sich zu den beiden und nahm den blauhaarigen in den Arm. „Sch nicht weinen."   
  
„Sophia was hat er den?" fragte Hédera mit großen Hundeaugen.   
  
„Er, er ist traurig das er nicht nachhause darf. Geht schon mal runter. Tyson und ich kommen nach."   
  
Der Grund für diese Worte war zum einen das es jetzt Abendessen gab, und zum anderen wollte sie mit Tyson allein reden.   
  
„Weist du Tyson, Kai war nicht immer so. Ich kenn ihn schon ewig.   
  
Als kleines Kind war er richtig schnuckelig.   
  
Erst nachdem Boris seine Ausbildung übernommen hatte, ist er so brutal geworden.   
  
Aber du brauchst dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen.   
  
Wenn Kai mir jedes Mal eine Lektion erteilen würde, wenn ich ihn besiege,   
  
würde ich andauernd auf der Krankenstation liegen.   
  
Aber da siehst du auch dass du in unserem Team sicher bist.   
  
Es wird immer einer von uns in der Nähe sein und Kai von dir fernhalten."   
  
Der kleinere blickte nun zum ersten Mal wider auf,   
  
sagte aber nichts sondern schaute der weißhaarigen nur stumm in die Augen.   
  
tbc  
  
Ich weis ich bin manchmal Sadistisch. (Immer muss Tyson leiden). wenn ihr mehr wollt müsst ihr Kommis schreiben.  
  
SD 


End file.
